


Say My Name

by taradiane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taradiane/pseuds/taradiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has to bribe Draco to get his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psychobarfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychobarfly/gifts).



> Written in August 2004 for my BFF psychobarfly, who had shown me a rather absurd cafepress store that was selling thongs with the words 'Draco's Bitch' emblazoned across the crotch. This happened.
> 
> Also, contains blink-and-you'll-miss-it mpreg, so don't let that deter you if you've an aversion to that particular genre.

"C'mon, Draco, not even a _little_ hint?"

"No."

" _Draco_ , why not?"

"Because it's not even your birthday yet. Now shush."

"So!" Harry stomped his foot on the floor, which was lushly carpeted thereby losing it's desired effect, and pouted.

"Have some _dignity_ , Potter." Draco half lay on the bed, nursing his sundae with extra caramel sauce, thoroughly amused by Harry's begging.

"Dignity is not required on one's birthday."

"It's not your birthday yet."

"It will be in...thirteen minutes!" he grinned toothily.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Oh come on! It's a lousy _thirteen minutes_!"

"No." Draco delivered this final proclamation while giving a stemmed cherry a long, hard suck, popping it into his mouth.

Harry slumped down on the settee at the foot of the bed, his back to Draco, sulking.

"I wouldn't make you wait."

"Oh yes you would, and we both know it."

Harry heard the clink of the metal spoon against the glass as Draco scraped the sides. He turned to glare, but the image of his husband - _two months pregnant husband at that_ \- reclining back on their bed with a trace of whipped cream at the corner of his mouth made his mind turn in a decidedly different direction.

He turned to fully face Draco, crawling up onto the foot of the bed until he was face to face with the smirking blond.

Draco raised his eyebrows as if to say 'Do you deny it?' and waited for the pleading to resume.

"Draco,"

"Potter,"

" _Harry_."

"Yes, _Potter_?"

Harry focused his eyes on that corner of Draco's mouth and grinned. Draco narrowed his eyes at him.

"You're not going to sedu _mmmmpfh_ -"

Harry took advantage of Draco's open mouth and leaned in, licking the whipped cream from the corner before stifling his words with a deep kiss.

"You were saying?" Harry leaned back, sitting atop Draco's thighs, his knees bracing his lover's hips.

"You're not going to seduce the answer out of me, but you'll definitely get bonus points for trying, _Potter_."

"Draco, Draco, Draco..."

"Yes?"

"You know the rules,"

"What _rule_?"

Harry reached for the buckle on Draco's belt and opened the clasp, unbuttoned his trousers, and slid his hand slowly inside. He wrapped his fingers around the warm flesh as Draco took in a stifled gasp and pretended not to be affected.

"Potter, this is just unsporting behavio _ooooohhh a little to the left please_ ,"

"Please what?" Harry caressed him slowly, loving the feel of Draco hardening in his grasp.

"Mmmmm, _please more_ ,"

Harry stopped his languid stroking, keeping his grip on Draco, and grinned down at him.

"Wha...why are you _stopping_?" Draco tried not to beg.

"Say my name."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry and tried to shift under Harry's hand.

"Uh-uh, say my name first."

"Continue. Now. _Potter_."

Harry released his grip and leaned down for another kiss, making sure to let Draco's hard length brush against his stomach. Draco moaned into his mouth and grabbed Harry's shoulders as the birthday boy tried to pull away.

"You're. Not. Stopping."

"Then say it."

"Fine, _Harry_."

"Say it and _mean it_."

" _Harry_ , lover, husband, _father of my child_ , if you don't finish what you started you'll never get another birthday gift from me as long as you live."

"Well alright then," Harry grinned, then gave another quick kiss, deciding to change tactics as he licked his way along Draco's jaw. "Next time don't be so _difficult_ about it."

" 'Sa stupid rule anyway," Draco slurred, too focused on what Harry was doing to his nipple to really care.

"I don't think," Harry said as he licked his way down his lover's chest, "it's too much to ask ( _lick_ ) that you call me 'Harry' ( _lick_ ) while your ( _lick_ ) cock ( _lick_ ) is in my hand ( _lick_ ) or mouth ( _lick_ ) or...elsewhere ( _lick_ )."

"Whatever, just keep doing what you're doing, Harry James Potter-Malfo _ooohhh fuck that's good_!"

Draco looked down, and nearly came from seeing The Boy With No Gag Reflex with his soft, pink lips engulfing his aching erection. He hands scrambled for something - anything - to grab hold of, one in Harry's hair and the other on the duvet.

Harry released Draco's cock with an audible pop and said, innocently, "I'm not sure I want to be one of those people who hyphenate their last names."

Draco answered with a growl and promptly shoved Harry's head back down, desperate for release inside that hot, wet mouth.

~*~

Harry lay with his head nuzzled against Draco's tummy and placed a small kiss just below his bellybutton.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I have my gift now?"

"Maybe."

"But it's technically my birthday now. See," Harry held his watch up for Draco to notice, "it's seventeen minutes after midnight."

"True, but to me it's not really tomorrow until I've woken from a good night's sleep." Draco stretched his arms in front of him and yawned.

Harry's head shot up and he looked at Draco indignantly, spluttering about the unfairness of it all.

"Are you saying you only did that in an attempt to wrangle your gift from me?"

"But you said-"

"I never said I'd give you your gift in exchange for a blow job...and an incredible blow job it was, Potter."

"I hate you."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Not."

"Shut up."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want your gift now?"

"YES!"

Draco leaned over to the bedside table and pulled out a small red box, adorned with a silver and gold bow.

Harry sat up on his heels, practically bouncing and holding out his hands. Draco placed the box in his open palms and watched as he tore open the wrapping like a five year old at Christmas. He lifted the lid and unfolded the tissue paper, eyes widening as he looked at the contents inside.

"What, you don't like it?"

"Draco,"

"Yes?" the blond smiled coyly.

"Er,"

"It's quite nice, isn't it?"

Harry took the item from the box and held it up for a full inspection.

"Um, do you really want me to wear this?"

"Yes, right now, actually," he smiled.

"Well, I guess so. I mean, if you really want me to."

"I do."

"Right then. Er, back in a few seconds then."

Draco cleared the wrapping and tissue paper from the duvet and got up to draw the bed down, waiting on Harry to model his newest item of clothing. It was genius, really.

He heard the creak of the bathroom door as Harry emerged, almost completely naked with his hands barely covering himself, blushing like mad.

"Well come on, Harry, let's see then."

"Draco, this is...embarrassing."

"You love it and you know it. Don't lie," he smirked, "now drop those hands and let me admire you."

Harry shuffled his bare feet and bit his bottom lip, hesitating, and finally dropping his hands to his side.

He wore only the white cotton thong, his present from Draco, with the words 'Draco's Bitch' emblazoned on the crotch.

 


End file.
